Mirror
"I am for medicine. Nothing else." Mirror was a medical droid who looked after many clone troopers during the era of the clone wars. He took care of ARC-6446 or "Bow" when he was found barely alive in an escape pod. Mirror was a hardened medical droid who made sure he knew it was right. Creation for Medicine As Mirror was made for healing, he promised himself and everyone he helped that he would look after them with care and kindness. "It is the way we do things and it was the way it happened." Star Wars Island of Destiny "This isn't good. The longer we stay the more we are going to be sick. We need to get off this planet now." said Blazer, as he rubbed his head. Kari then said "I found it." she pulled out a vial from her pocket and said "I found it when we crashed. I forgot about it." "What do you mean you forgot about it? Kari for goodness sake. We've been here for god knows how long and you simply forgot?" "I'm sorry but you do know when we landed I died?" "Yes we all did at least once..Now empty out your pockets." as Kari went to reach into her pockets, she got out the vial and put it on the ground, she reached to go in again and fell down to the ground in a heap. "Oh, come on.." said Blazer. As Blazer went over to Kari's body he looked into her eyes and felt for a pulse. There was a pulse but no one was home. "We need transport. And quickly." just as Blazer said that a ship was hovering above, it was a clone unit. "Where have you been?" said Blazer. "This planet is no good." the communication stopped working halfway through as Kari stood up to the dismay of the clones. "Oh of course they're in dismay." Just as the ship was about to land, the ship's computer's shut down and the ship landed heavily on the ground with a huge thud. "Shit.." was Vicious' response as he looked at Dan and Blazer, Phil and Kari were very ill and the planet was killing them. They needed to leave and they didn't care how. "Go, toward the ship. I don't care if any of those clones are dead we need to go and leave now. Your infection has cleared up yes Vicious?" he nodded and said "Of course." "Lets' go." As the group pushed all the dead clone bodies out of the ship and onto the ground, Kari looked at her arm and said "Oh...no.." turning and facing Blazer, she dropped to the ground again, as Vicious was taking over the controls. Phil went over to Kari and said "Do we have a medical droid here?" as he finished a medical droid walked named Mirror came out and said "Bring her to me." Phil picked Kari up and took her over to the droid and said "What happened? This planet is harming those who aren't from this planet. What is this planets name?" the droid responded with "Rossuul the planet is a planet of toxic plants, inhaled can cause damage to the body." "Oh snap.." "It is why you fainted alot. You need a whole heap of medication, do you have the cure?" as Phil reached into his pocket and gave it to the droid. The droid said "I will be back. Just wait" SWIOD- Part 5 As medical droid Mirror came back out, he came out empty handed, and sounding very sombre. "I'm sorry, what you gave me, was a cure.. But the cure did not work." he said as Phil was sitting next to Kari, she was lying in the medical bay barely breathing. Phil stood up and said "What are you talking about? That was the cure I gave you.. I mean of all things to go wrong.." Blazer then said "What do we need to do now?" he said as he put his helmet on the table. "You need to go back down there.." said Mirror. "No way. No one is going back down there. We barely escaped with our lives. Vicious still has an infection in his arm, and Dan is still sick.. I am not putting lives at risk again.." said Blazer. Phil confronted said "What happens if we don't go back there, what happens to Kari?" "She'll die..." Mirror said as he walked away. Phil then said "Someone has to go back. I mean someone has to find a new cure.." Blazer bluntly said. "No. We just left the atmosphere. If you want to. You can.." Phil stormed off angry, as Vicious put the ship into hyperspace, to get to the nearest Medical Outpost. Blazer went to Phil and he apologised for putting his foot down. "That is my wife in there Blazer. I cannot just sit around and watch her die. That droid never explained why the cure didn't work." Blazer turned on his holo videos and he played the recording of Mirror. ''"The Planet of Rossuul, known for its toxic plant life, has been known to cause illness. The symptoms from the plants poison are airborne. It starts with fainting, slowed down breathing rate, rashes and seizures. Patient 2323 or 'Kari' has been infected by the plants toxicity, and she is showing rapid signs of decreasing consciousness. The cure was handed to me and given to Kari, but her body has not taken it. I don't know why, but blood tests show, she's 3 months pregnant, that is why the cure didn't work, the cure worked on the fetus, just not Kari.." ''The video ended. "She's... Pregnant?" said Phil. Blazer went over to him and didn't say anything. But there was a silence for a couple of minutes. Until Mirror said "Her life signs are dwindling.. To save her we must.." Phil turned and said "What ever it is.. Just do it." "Even if that means?" "Even if it means.. We can always have another baby.. But I cannot live with out Kari. Kari is my everything.." "I will do what I must.." said Mirror.. As he walked away Phil said "Mirror, will you extract the cure?" "It sounds morbid, but yes I will." SWID- Part 6 As Mirror was doing the operation on Kari, Phil was sitting outside the room and he had his head in his hands as Blazer was trying to comfort him. Phil ignored Blazer and he walked to his room. As Phil was in his room Vicious said to him "You said you weren't going to sit around.. And that is what you are doing.." Phil looked up and said "It's the only thing I can do.. Vicious, we almost died on Rossuul and what Blazer said is true, why go back down there and find a cure when the planet could kill us.." Vicious nodding said "Of course, but what happens if the cure doesn't work." "We will cross that bridge.." As Mirror was finishing up with Kari, he extracted the cure from the fetus and he placed it into Kari's bloodstream. It worked, but Kari didn't wake up immediately. Kari was placed into a coma until she woke up. As Mirror informed Phil that the cure had worked but Kari hadn't woken up, which to Mirror wasn't alarmed at saying it was normal for that to happen. Phil went over to hold Kari's hand, as he watched the machines keeping her alive beep and make noises. A couple of hours had past, Kari still hadn't woken up and Mirror was growing concerned. Mirror asked Vicious if they were close to the medical base, he said they just requested permission to land on the base, and they were allowed to, as they landed in the docking bay, Kari was taken to the immunology ward and given a heavier dose of drugs. A clone medic then said "The Island of Destiny, claims alot of people. You got her here just in time. The people of Rossuul sent over a cure a few years back, they send over 40 vials every 6 years." Blazer then said "Then what did Mirror do, what did the droid do.." "The droid did what he had to. He extracted the cure from the blood supply, thinned it down and kept her alive. We gave the heavier dose of drugs." "What happens next then? What happens to Kari next?" "We will see if she ever wakes up.."